


unspoken

by gaybreadstick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think there's enough actual Fluff to call this Fluff, it's vague literature that's what this is, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: some things don't need words.





	unspoken

It was on nights like tonight they found themselves needing this most.

The rafters rattled and groaned from the storm looming in the dark. The rain splattered against the cracked drafty windows like pebbles chipping away the panes. The shady house would creak and moan as it sang its symphony of wallowing tales.

Doomed to the miserable conditions such bleary weather brought, the residents tried to slumber through until morning. But even with the croaking roof over their heads keeping them dry, none of them could fully lull into sleep with the rabid elements battering down the doors to their sanctuary just outside.

Nights like tonight were what brought them closer.

Thunder reared back its ugly maw in the storm. The bellowing howl made the mansion tremble. Those awake at these hours could feel their hair standing on end as lightning threatened to descend and rip through the old broken spires.

Mirrors of each other with bags sunken deep under their eyes, the pair found restlessness creeping in at the late hours. Rain often came as nothing but white noise, but no such luxury was afforded tonight. Tonight the raging tempest circling like a vulture sank its claws into the despondent feelings that were often barred from the surface and ripped them towards the forefront of their minds.

Trembles and shakes. The house vibrates. The lightning illuminates the distressed rooms.

The grind of a bolt was nothing against the roaring rumble. Footsteps were drowned out, silent as death compared to the cacophony on the other side of the walls.

Fingers uncomfortably clawed at his sides as if scratching could dispel the sensation. Clothes clutched lazily around his figure as he made his way over the worn carpet in the hall. The floor, long turned threadbare, would offer no tactile distraction from the gurgle of the forlorn ghost in his gut.

He'd come to stop where it ended.

Wood with stains of pink and purple declared the stake of her ownership on the small space on the other side.

Thunder snarls again. His stomach churns.

Like a dance well rehearsed, his hand reached for the knob only to have it whisked away from his grasp. She'd be standing there as if expecting him, her clothes baggy and old, staring up at the sullen face of the person everyone else saw to be feral.

He'd feel his desolation in her too.

That familiar shift of something sinking, floundering, plummeting in their cores. It was a feeling they were each well-acquainted with but reluctant to introduce to one another.

So the disconsolate souls returned again and again to resolve the something unspoken. Such meetings went unacknowledged by all else. No one dared bring it up, lest they invoke a wrath even they had yet to see.

There would be no words, only touches and actions. It was an exchange that needed no voice. He'd enter, the door clicking shut and locking behind him.

The sheets had be strewn. The pillows mislaid. The bed frame crooked and far out of place. But none of this mattered. The blankets were fixed, the bedding rearranged. All in the name of attempted repose as the pair sank into the beaten mattress that squeaked under their weight.

And so their silent agreement began.

Hands ghosted touches and hairs raised. Vibrant streaks blended with pale white. They'd entangle in each other, soaking in the warmth of the other as the wind woefully clawed at the apertures in the mansion. Needing fingers snared into the thin material of his shirt. A palm squeezed around her shoulders with unusual tenderness. She'd find solace in the crook of his neck, letting the sound of his humming pulse quell the pessimism that clouded her mind.

The trees rustled. The lightning flashed. There would be a moment where they'd catch each other's eye. But still no words would be uttered for they both knew what the other needed, and it was on nights like tonight where they found themselves needing this most.

The sensation of comfort that each other brought. How mere touch chased away each harrowing thought. The low drum of their hearts that rivaled the sky. The heat that they shared that made both their souls sigh. 

All of it was a dire craving that only the two of them could sate. Neither pulled away. Neither fled. They'd let themselves slip off to sleep and stay there until dawn, when the rain had eased, the storm had subsided, and their miseries pacified once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddaya know I finally wrote something _short_! How wild is that!!
> 
> Anyway, this is a small tiny thing that was requested and I decided to fill because I couldn't resist the idea. I'm vaguely open to fic suggestions, but be warned. _Man oh man am I picky about the content / pair._


End file.
